kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Saxisai/Archive2
Welcome! Talk Bubble Delivery }|text=JFHavoc testing Saxisai's talk bubble.}} To use it type the following code: Put what you want to say in between "text=" and the ending brackets. Happens every time :All fixed. -- 07:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) "Vanitas's" X-blade? I know that Vanitas uses the X-blade, but can we really actually say it belongs to him? I mean, the way it's presented as a major plot point and the way everyone talks about it, it seems pretty unique. It should probably be in its own article, and mention how Vanitas wielded it. Immblueversion (talk) 23:59, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :You say that it should be called "Vanitas's X-blade" just because Vanitas is the only known person to use it. In that case, we'd might as well change "Keyblade of People's Hearts" into "Riku's Keyblade of People's Hearts" or "Xehanort's Keyblade of People's Hearts." Unless you consider that to be invalid taking how Sora used it for about ten seconds into account. :Here's how I see it: the reason all the other Keyblades we don't know the names of such as Master Xehanort's Keyblade, Vanitas's Keyblade, and Eraqus's Keyblade were given such titles in the articles is because they are all different Keyblades, and we know for a fact that there are more than one Keyblades, but that those individual Keyblades are theirs. The X-blade, on the other hand, is not any normal Keyblade. It is a unique weapon, and making Vanitas's ownership of it so overly-apparent in the article title denies the subject that feature. Now, if there were to be a second X-blade and that were to fall into the possession of another person who is not Vanitas, then that's when this one X-blade should be distinguished as Vanitas's. :If this argument doesn't work and you remain intent on keeping it "Vanitas's X-blade", then you acknowledge it as at least being an X-blade (or "a", since I'm not sure exactly how it should be pronounced in English), so there should at least be an article for the "X-blade" in general. :I don't want to make a big fuss over this, which is why I haven't touched the article. Immblueversion (talk) 01:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hello agan Here Hey there! Ok, thanks a lot!—WingBlade Oh yeah! I added you to my Friends List, if you don't mind—WingBlade Sorry IMO Re:Talk Bubble? Well the thing is, it's part of some new talk bubble that xion4ever and TNE are working on. I believe TNE is working on it right now. Hence the.... well you know. Thanks for asking though!--''Random!Random!'' 23:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, we're working on the new talk bubbles. See *User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Project BBS, *User:Troisnyxetienne/Talk Template Archive, *User:Troisnyxetienne/Talk Template Archive/Skinny. :Those are the three pages I've been contributing to, though soon, we might consider moving the new talkbubbles to my Talk Template Archive too. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 01:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Seen the response on my talk page yet ? Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 11:24, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble Sweet Friends? Nice to meet ya! Your methods Hiya! Sea-Salt Ice Cream Award Delivery } }} Heres the Coding! } }} Reply: Talk Bubble Idea Friends List I've added you to my friends list ! ^_^ Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 03:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) If I may say so myself that is a long list.--''Random!to a point!'' 03:35, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sure is ! And I've got room for more ! Shall I put you in ? ^_^ Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 03:41, January 13, 2010 (UTC) lol thank you, I added you to mine as well - Saxisai 03:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I would be honored!--''Random!to a point!'' 03:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :@Saxisai : Merci ! ^_^ :@Randomnessity : Okay, here goes. I'm gonna put you in. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 03:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT : Done. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 03:56, January 13, 2010 (UTC) @TNE:Yay! More friends! I added you to mine as well! @Saxisai:I can you to mine as well if you want! That is if you add me to yours! No pressure!--''Random!to a point!'' 03:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thats fine, ill add you :P - Saxisai 04:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Heck yes! I'm almost popular! XD--''Random!to a point!'' 04:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :And that friends list has been expanded to high heaven. :P Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 04:01, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Quite!--''Random!to a point!'' 04:06, January 13, 2010 (UTC) need help i need help because this is my first web chat and if any body could explain it to me please i need to learn how to get the bubble talk (thank you)--Sora 2 04:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) well, i know i promised you your talk bubble, but can you ask TNE to make you one? because right now im not at my house on my computer so I dont have my files with me, so i cant send you your talk bubble - Saxisai 04:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be away, but just give me the details - Character, Colour, Quotes. I'll come back from college and work on it. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 04:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Crazy Busy Friend Userbox Here's the code: Image Request Perry Hey Misunderstanding